


Sorting the Unsorted

by poD7et



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Castiel cheated, Drabble, Fluff, Gryffindor Crowley, Hufflepuff Castiel, Hufflepuff Dean, Ravenclaw Sam, to be with Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poD7et/pseuds/poD7et
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble about sorting the main cast of Supernatural inspired by the fact that I think Crowley would be a Gryffindor despite wanting to be a Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorting the Unsorted

Dean stepped up first. He was confident. His brother already researched everything he could about Hogwarts and assured him that he would get into Gryffindor. That was where all the cool kids got sorted. Dean sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. He flashed an encouraging smile at his brother before looking away. He caught the eye of the weird kid they met on the train and threw him a wink. His name was Castiel. Dean hoped that they would all get into Gryffindor.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” cried the Sorting Hat.

He turned red from the embarrassment. But after everything Sammy told him about Hufflepuff and reflecting on his touchy-feely thoughts about some kid he just met, of course he’d be sorted into Hufflepuff. Well, if everyone thought all the cool kids were in Gryffindor, Dean was just going to have to work harder to make Hufflepuff seem cool.

Sam was up next. Throughout Dean’s entire sorting procedure, he was busy explaining everything he knew about the history of Hogwarts to someone Dean didn’t even recognize. So it was no surprise when the Sorting Hat announced, “RAVENCLAW!”

Castiel was next and it seemed that he stumped the Sorting Hat. It sat an awkwardly long time atop his head. Dean thought that maybe it was asleep or worse . . . dead. Castiel looked like he was concentrating really hard. Was he trying to kill the Sorting Hat with his mind or something.

Dean thought about which house Castiel would be sorted into. Dean knew the basics. Sam made him prove it before they even arrived on platform 9 ¾.

Dean could see Castiel in Slytherin. He was quite ambitious. He told Sam and Dean all about his dream of a world where wizards and humans lived in peace. Plus there was the fact that he was from a wizarding family.

Then again, Dean could see Castiel in Ravenclaw. He was a big nerd. It seemed like he actually enjoyed talking to Sam about spells and potions on the ride here. Dean on the other hand just tried to tune them out.

But on the other hand, Dean could see Castiel in Gryffindor. He was very brave. He stood up to some kid dressed in all black that called himself Crowley. Crowley was with some pretty tough looking guys, but Castiel was ready to fight them all in the name of respect. Crowley made some stupid comment that Dean couldn’t even remember, but Castiel was having none of it. He pulled out his wand and threatened to use it. Thankfully, Crowley just smirked and walked off.

At last, Castiel opened his eyes. The sorting hat also opened its eyes before tentatively announcing, “Hufflepuff.”

The lack of enthusiasm from the hat caused quite the commotion among the returning students and staff.

Castiel just smiled.

Finally it was Crowley’s turn. After their encounter on the Hogwarts express, Dean and Sam listened to rumors about Crowley from the other students. He was a jerk. Dean had firsthand knowledge of that. But apparently he fought tooth and nail just to get to Hogwarts. Crowley was a mudblood But that wasn’t going to stop him from being sorted into Slytherin. He made sacrifices to get here. He wasn’t going to let anyone stop him. He would be the top student in all his classes. He would rise above all and be remembered as the best wizard there ever was. At least that’s what he told everyone who stopped long enough to listen.

Crowley walked his smug self up to the stool and before the hat even touched his head it proudly announced, “GRYFFINDOR!”

Crowley grabbed the hat and shoved it on his head almost covering his eyes. “Slytherin.” he whispered harshly. “I’m a Slytherin.”

“GRYFFINDOR!” repeated the Sorting Hat even more enthusiastically.

Crowley scowled as he was shuffled off the stage to sit at Gryffindor’s table.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you agree? Disagree? Let me know!


End file.
